Kiss Me
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: He'll kiss Quinn, definitely. LoganQuinn. For Haley & Jess.


**A/N: I'm actually ahead in my deadlines. So, this is the last "gift" before I can start writing for myself again. This is a Quogan one-shot, inspired by the song, Kiss Me. There are a lot of covers, but the one that inspired me was the one by New Found Glory. I love this song so much. And after much consideration, this is a gift for Haley & Jessica. **

**You guys are just the most amazing people out there – and we all ship Quogan hardcore. I just feel like if we were to meet one day, we'd all just be great friends. Lol. But yeah, enjoy this oneshot and feel free to SQUEE! Hell, I'm the writer and I'll SQUEE along with you, ha.**

**Just another note, before I shut up and get to the actual story. If you read **_**Reason**_**, everything in the same format – just less angst and more love.**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own this song behind the oneshot. These would be scripts and I would be one rich nineteen-year-old. **

* * *

**I: **Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight

**.**

**.**

**.**

He's not nervous at getting into college at all.

Just because that damned envelope from UC Berkley sits there on the one clear section that isn't covered with the majority of Chase's essays.

"Well, open it," his girlfriend prompts him. She sits on the computer chair, envelope in her dainty hands.

"I don't want to yet."

"Why?"

"I just…don't."

"Fine, I will," the prodigy resolves. She's fighting a double decision between Harvard and Stanford, and it's adorably how adorably cute he's trying not to blush, and the comical look on his face is just too comical. Taking her pinky, she takes the under flap of the official UC Berkley envelope and tears it open. The letter folded in thirds falls in her lap.

"Quinn – "

"Just admit you're actually nervous."

"No way!"

She sighs, and rolls her eyes, "You're so stubborn, but I'll read because I care about you."

Her eyes scan the letter, trying to keep her face serious, but she's so happy. She's overjoyed for him because he's not stupid – he just doesn't apply himself enough. Whirling around in the computer chair, she finds Logan staring at her and Quinn can hold back her smile no longer and presses her lips to his. Her hands cradle his hands and she pulls away softly smiling him, eyes sparkling.

"You got in, Logan," Quinn reveals and watches his face, light up. She whispers the last part of the reveal to him. "You'll be attending UC Berkley in the fall."

(Watch out, world. Logan Reese is running UC Berkley.)

Now, it's Logan's turn to kiss her, because he's not nervous (_terrifiedonthevergeofcrappingmypants_).

Really he's not (anymore).

When Quinn's through with making out with her boyfriend, she's incinerating Harvard's letter.

* * *

**II: **Lead me, out on the moonlit floor

**.**

**.**

**.**

She's wearing a yellow sundress at Spring Fling on a sunny day in mid-April.

Her brown hair is long and wavy, the same hair he knows smell like the scent of apples. Maybe it's that natural Quinn Pensky smell or if it's shampoo, and other "girly cosmetic stuff". He hears her laughter, crystal clear, as she dances around in her bare feet like the entire expanse of grass is hers. She's coming over to him, hand extended with one of those cute smiles that make it hard for him to resist him. But that's no surprise.

"Come on," she says, taking both of his hands as he stands up. Tanning can be put on hold (for her, only for her – and most definitely no one else). "You're obligated to dance with me."

He smirks, playfully as he twirls her, and catches her by the waist, "You're lucky I love you enough, Pensky."

"Really? How so?"

"Because," he slightly rolls his eyes. " – I love you enough to continually shoot spitballs at the back of Adam Wooley's head for saying you were hot and the dude knew you were _my_ girl!"

"Logan!"

"His head's big, so it wasn't that hard to miss anyway," he defends, when Quinn smiles slightly when though she doesn't want to. Her arms are wrapped around his neck and she smells all apple-like (more McIntosh than Granny Smith…whatever). The pretty scent wafts around him, and he's inhaling discretely for two reasons: he sort of, needs to breathe to live and that scent of apples needs to be imprinted in his mind.

(It's like legal, invisible crack – it should tide the addict over. Just for a little while.)

"And besides," he lowers his voice to a seductive tone, bringing his lips to the corner of her mouth in a teasing, I-sort-of-maybe-kissed-you, sort of way. "I find your jealousy kind of a turn on."

"I'm not a jealous person, Logan. I have willpower."

His eyebrows go up in questioning as they sway in time to the music, "Okay, so Gina Ramirez just happened to get a bunch of bee stings when she was assigned my partner in History?"

"Absolutely!" Quinn replies, without hesitation. "It's foolish on her part to have a flower in her hair. The bees wanted the nectar. End of story."

A genuine smile creeps upon his handsome features, while he strokes her cheek, "Well, sure, a lot of girls like me, but there's only one that I care about."

"And there's also one boy _I_ love," she says, pressing a light kiss to his nose.

(He's so carrying her off to the dorm, and having his way with her – Chase and Michael, be damned!)

* * *

**III: **Lift your open hand

**.**

**.**

**.**

For Logan Reese, red is his favourite colour, no question.

Sure, he can work the occasional vintage shirt (because his hot biceps will burn through the sleeves, duh.) In all seriousness, there's just something about the colour red that makes me wake up in the morning with that cocky smirk as he makes his hair perfect.

A typically red t-shirt with his favourite pair of Diesel Jeans make him feel like Superman.

It's the night of Senior Prom and with deep red flowered corsage in hand, the satin red gown flows and behind black rimmed glasses, and her brown eyes are sparkling. It's an off-the-shoulder gown that Quinn has to slightly hike up just to see her sandal clad feet. Brunette hair is an elegant half-do,

"Hey," she greets him with a kiss. Quinn pins his boutonniere on the lapel of his tuxedo, and smiles in satisfaction. "There."

Logan smiles a small smile, and slips the corsage on her wrist, "You look…beautiful. Now, I don't know how many guys I'm going to have to beat up because they're checkin' you out."

"Yes, yes," she giggles, hand on his chest. "I'm your girl, and all that jazz. Just don't get me those 'Property of Logan Reese' t-shirts for Christmas."

"Oh, damn. You wrecked the surprise."

"Logan," Quinn replies, with narrowed eyes with a hint of amusement before he smirks playfully.

"I'm kidding, baby. I'm kidding."

(No, he's not. But he can't risk getting lasered. Even so, Quinn loves him enough, right?).

"Okay," he offers his arm to her, which she takes gladly. Quinn wonders what would happen if their paths never cross. If Mark never dumps her for Brooke Margolin, and ends up being involved with this person – this wonderfully complex person, looking at her with of all the adoration in the world. He sighs, and rolls his eyes in that overdramatic way that makes her laugh. "Prom's only gonna be lame if _we_ don't arrive, so let's arrive already."

Quinn places another kiss on his lips, before grabbing her clutch and _his_ arm.

(Lead on, Sometimes-endearingly difficult-but-lovable, Prince Charming.)

* * *

**IV: **Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

**.**

**.**

**.**

"How far do you think we'll make it?"

"I don't understand what you mean," Quinn says, softly, while taking her boyfriend's hand in hers. There's a sunset about to start and it's ridiculously cliché, but soothing at the same time. Maybe it's the tide of the Pacific that brushes against her bare feet or maybe, it's the natural ambience. The prospect of graduation is all too near (how does 24 hours sound?).

"I mean, we're going to different colleges and stuff. Even the couple _expected_ to last split up."

Quinn gasps, eyes wide from genuine shock, "What? Chase and Zoey broke up?! When? And why doesn't anyone ever tell me these things?" she drops Logan's hand. "Why would you keep this from me?"

"Hey, I didn't know either!" he defends to his girlfriend. He sighs, remembering how difficult it is to pry this information from his roommate. It's difficult for Chase to admit he's in love with the same girl. "Chase didn't tell me and Michael anything. He and Zoey went to Senior Prom together, and acted like the whole thing didn't even happen. Yesterday, we finally get this info out of him, and you know what his reason was?"

"No."

Logan sighs, "Zoey's staying here in UCLA, and Chase is moving out East to NYU. Michael and Lisa are moving down South, but at least, they'll be together and…"

Quinn understands, and touches his shoulder, "Logan, are you afraid of us growing apart?"

"You said it, not me."

"Sure, the prospect of not being at PCA is daunting to me too – that means, slightly scary – but," she pushes her glasses to the bridge of her nose slightly and smiles, taking his hand. Instantly, their fingers interlock. "I love you enough to believe that college will help us grow as individuals and as a couple alike. I didn't choose to date you because it was convenient. I choose to date you because we connected on an entirely different level that I hadn't experienced with Mark even though I dated for two years."

"So, you're admitting that I'm an awesome boyfriend."

"I don't think I could handle your head growing."

"Below the belt, Pensky."

Quinn laughs, and kisses him, and allows it to linger a little while longer before separating, "I'm kidding. In response to your question, I believe we'll go far. I like you too much."

(Logan thinks sunsets are just so sappy and cliché – but it's okay as long as Quinn rests her head on his shoulder. Then, and only then, is it cool to watch a sunset while on the beach.)

* * *

**V: **Silver moon's sparkling so kiss me

**.**

**.**

**.**

Graduation rehearsal is boring, irritating and a constant reminder that she'll be leaving PCA.

Rectangular cue cards are being flipped over and over with her valedictorian's speech neatly written. She should be excited, over the moon (figuratively, of course) to experience new heights. Her friends all congratulate her.

("Congrats, Quinn. If I could lose to anyone, I'm glad it was you," is Chase's form of congratulations, and then he encloses her in a friendly hug.)

Quinn's in between Adrianne Pender and Sandra Peterson.

With her cap and gown being a regal purple colour, she's tying the black tie her boyfriend is supposed to wear, but there's no time because Maxwell Hall, Room 148 doesn't succumb to the powers of sleep until three in the morning. Packing while leaving a dorm bare can be a drag.

"You ready to graduate?"

Quinn nods, finding reassurance in his eyes, "Yeah. I think I'm prepared."

"I'm dating the valedictorian," Logan says in that cocky tone of his and shrugs with a small smile. "Figures."

"I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, so are my parents. My mom's psyched I got into the same college she did," Logan explains, remembering the jubilant screaming and the background of _In your face, Malcolm! Logan's a Berkeley kid! You owe a hundred. _Apparently, his parents can't sustain marriage, but as best friends, they bet on the outcome of his future. "My family's weird enough."

"Ah, I see, but…" Quinn coyly smiles, while biting on her lip. " – one more kiss before we go out there?"

"Baby, it's like you don't know me at all," he replies, before using finger to gently tilt her chin, and capture her lips with his own.

(Logan's got it all planned out: he'll kiss her celebration, and wait two years to propose. But he'll kiss Quinn, definitely.)

* * *

**A/N: Here you go. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. Especially you two, Haley and Jessica. **

**I won't have time to talk to you guys tomorrow, because I'll be going on an outing with my girlfriends. I know it'll be a long time from now, but I just wanted to spread the word on Quogan Day which will be happening on Feb 24 (the day QMTM showed, and Logan and Quinn kissed, and gave us our beautiful pairing). So get writing. I hope for a big turnout. I will be rewriting All Year Round for that day. So, I just wanted to make that announcement. **

**Today is also three years today that I officially joined this site. Three years, and nearly eighty stories. I'm proud of myself. Go me!**

**So, other than that, please review thoroughly. Emphasis on thorough!**

**-Erika**


End file.
